Angrocker
by DarkHues
Summary: Who says your angel can't be a rockstar?
1. Are you gonna just stand there?

Spencer gave the guard her ticket as did a black haired beauty beside her did. "Spencer hurry up I've got too see her." "Rayne stop acting like a 10 year old who let me see boy crazy no wait in this case girl crazy!" Rayne dragged Spencer too there front row concert seats to the Ashley's Davies world tour. Her last stop was here in her hometown of LA. Spencer was the least bit interested in the rock-goddess herself. She just wanted hear all the beautiful songs she had surprising fallen in love with. Spencer looked behind and saw the stadium filling in fast. She gotten the front row seats from her 'crazy rich Ashley Davies obsessed cousin' Rayne. Rayne's parents were rich and had insisted on Spencer going with her. With them being new too LA and all they didn't want the 'princess' to fall victim to the 'the dangers of LA'. Spencer was pushed out her thoughts when all the lights went dark. Everybody stood up out of there seats waiting for the rock goddess too appear. Spencer was right near the stage when a pair of brown eyes appeared right in front of her. The lights shined right down on Ashley Davies as she started too sing her raspy beautiful voice filling the ears of the crowd. Ashley stopped singing for a moment as she looked in Spencer thunder struck blue speckled gold eyes. She smirked at the challenge in Spencer's eyes. Ashley walked too the middle of the stage her eyes moving from Spencer's too her crazy fans. The drums started too play and Ashley fell into the music of her guitar doing her amazing solo in which her finger's moved inhumanly fast. Spencer glanced at her cousin who was in a trance like every other crazed fan. Spencer couldn't help but laugh. 'I can do that too Davies' she thought. The song ended and everyone was in an uproar. Spencer stayed silent and watched what the brunette was going do next. "LA!!!! You ready too get wild!!!!!!" A monster roar erupted. "I can't hear you!!!!!!!!!!!!!" An even louder roar came from the crowd. Ashley did two more songs in which she took a peek at Spencer every chance she could get. "Now, now settle down guys settle down." The crowed went quiet aside from the occasional yells from over-excited fans. Ashley took off her guitar and handed it to one of her band mates. "Now me and the guys here came to a decision last night and we were thinking of starting a new '_tradition'_." Ashley walked over too the side of steps of the stage too where her guards waited on her. The crowd began too scream as she entered the crowd stopping for a moment. "One of you tonight will be singing live with me tonight one of my favorite songs of course which would be 'A beautiful Lie.'" The crowd screamed. Ashley scanned the crowd of adoring fans searching for one particular face. "Now. Where could you be?" The crowd yelled like crazy as her guards pushed people out the way to make room for Ashley. Her gaze finally fell on the person she was looking for. She directed her guards too where Spencer stood. "Ashley turned her microphone off and walked over too where Spencer and Rayne stood. Rayne squealed seeing Ashley infront of her. "Spence..spence….turn..turn…around." Spencer rolled her eyes staring at the empty stage waiting for some lucky hottie too get on. "I doubt there's anything interesting behind me so leave me alone." "You sure about that?" Ashley cut in. "Shit..." She turned around slowly her ocean coming in contact with Ashley's own. Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Were you hoping for someone else?" "Yeah…..a stalkerish-loser who wants my phone-number. I guess I got the opposite tonight." "Nevertheless. Tonight you sing." Ashley stuck her hand out. Spencer raised an eyebrow looking from Ashley's hand too her face. "Well are you gonna just stand there or your gonna take my hand?"


	2. In the midst of music

"_Well are you gonna just stand there or your gonna take my hand?"_

Rayne grinned form ear-to-ear watching her cousins usually bored cold face turn into her trademark smile. "Then I take that as yes." Ashley smiled grabbing Spencer's hand gently a feeling of warmth flowing from Ashley's hand into her own. Spencer brushed off the feeling. Rayne squealed with excitement. "Spencer Marie Carlin you better kick ass up there and make your cousin look proud!!!!!!" Spencer winked at her cousin climbing the steps up which Ashley led her. Ashley brought her too the middle of the stage turning her microphone on once again. "So what's your name, hun?" Spencer rolled her eyes knowing Ashley's act was on again. "Spencer." Dead-panned as usually. "Well Spencer tonight we are going too make you a rock star!!!!!" The crowd screamed once again obviously for Spencer. A smile edged it's way across her face. Ashley handed Spencer a beautiful black- guitar with rose petals all over it. "You ever played before Spence?" 'She's already established a nick-name for me.' "Yeah." Ashley smiled. "Then things should go smoothly." The two stood side by side Spencer with the guitar and Ashley with a microphone in her hand. "Make sure you keep up Spencer." "Like hell I will."

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different? _

'She took a quick glance at Ashley who was so into the music'_  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game _

'She stopped for only second seeing something so amazing happen in that moment'_  
It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

'_Were those……Wings?' No it couldn't be'_

It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game 

'Ashley looked at her and cracked a smile'__

Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game  
So beautiful, beautiful... 

The crowd went wild for the duo. "You kept up Spence. I'm not surprised." Spencer was speechless. "I…uh…you…" "Come on Spence. Never saw you as the one lost for words." Spencer shook her head confusion still written all over her face. "Everyone give a round-of-applause for Spencer!!!!! Thank you so much for coming out tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews…..and reading. More chapters were will be up pretty soon so hang-tight………………….

_**Rocmis**_


End file.
